


Sharpie

by PotterCrew



Series: Send a Word Drarry Drabble Series [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Paints His Nails, M/M, You can't convince me otherwise, and does Draco's makeup on the regular
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 18:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17105780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotterCrew/pseuds/PotterCrew
Summary: “Draco that’s permanent marker!”“What?”“It means it doesn’t come off!”Draco looked down at the marker in his hands then back up at Harry in horror “Oh”“Yeah, Oh!”





	Sharpie

**lonelyyvirus asked: For the drarry drabble The word is : Sharpie And thank youuuuuu**

**I’m sorry it’s so late aha xxxx**

 

“Draco that’s permanent marker!”

“What?”

“It means it doesn’t come off!”

Draco looked down at the marker in his hands then back up at Harry in horror “Oh”

“Yeah, Oh!”

“It has to fucking come off Potter!” Draco spat as he rubbed at his face frantically.

Harry got up from the common room couch and grabbed Draco’s hand to stop him from rubbing his skin raw. He was trying desperately not to laugh at the twirly moustache on Draco’s pale skin but it was becoming harder every second. Just thinking back to the way Draco had come storming down the stone steps from the bedrooms with the pen in his hand and his arm over his mouth like a bad Dracula impersonator, due to the school robes, had Harry’s mouth twitching.

He had to take a deep breath before he answered “I’ve got something that might get rid of it” He suggested, letting go of Draco’s hand. “I’ll go grab it” He turned to head up to the bedrooms but was stopped by Draco’s hand on his shoulder.

“You can’t leave me in the common room like this alone where anyone could walk in!” Draco snapped “I’m coming with you”

Harry rolled his eyes and carried on towards the rooms “Whatever”.

Due to the small number of students who came back after the war to do their 8th year, each that had had their own room. It was a luxury Harry didn’t know he was missing here and found himself loving the new space; as much as he loved Ron, Dean, Seamus and Neville, it was heaven to not have to hear their combined snoring on nights he couldn’t sleep. Plus, it allowed his night owl tendencies a little more breathing room, without Ron or Neville waking up and asking him what he was doing. Sometimes he just functioned better at night and having to explain it every time one of them woke up was frustrating.

They came to his door and he tapped his wand against it twice before it creaked open, he pushed it and stepped inside, snickering at the way Draco was right on his heels.

“Alright Potter, where is this potion you have?” Draco asked after slamming the door behind him.

“It’s not a potion Draco” Harry explained going to his trunk. “and I thought we agreed we were on a first name basis, you know, now that we’re ‘fucking’ as you put it”

“Whatever P-Harry, just get me whatever will get rid of this ridiculous thing so we can go for dinner, I’m starving”

“Fine, fine” Harry sighed, rummaging through the assortment of clothes, books and toiletries. He made a triumphant noise when he felt his fingers brush what he was looking for and wrapped them around it. “Sit down on the bed,” He told Draco as he pulled the small bag out of the trunk.

Draco huffed but did what Harry asked and flopped down on the bed. Harry stood up and sat down next to him and unzipped the small make-up bag.

He pulled out the pink bottle he was looking for and the small pack of cotton pads and pushed the bag to the side.

“What is that? It looks like a love potion” Draco asked, staring at the pink liquid in the pink bottle.

“It’s nail varnish remover” Harry answered absentmindedly as he pulled out two cotton pads from the pack.

“What?” Draco asked, picking up the bottle “none of these ingredients makes any sense”

“They won’t,” Harry said as he pulled the bottle from Draco’s hands “It’s the stuff that gets rid of the paint on my nails when I do them”

“Ohhh” Harry found himself smiling at the childlike response from the man sitting next to him.

“Now sit still,” Harry said, as he opened the bottle. The instant he did though Draco screwed his face up.

“You are not putting that on my face! It smells like it would burn it off!” He protested, leaning away as Harry put the cotton pad over the opening of the bottle and quickly turned it upside down and upright again.

“It’s only a little bit Draco, it’s not going to hurt, but you’re gonna have to sit still cause it’s dangerous to swallow”

“Fucking hell Harry” Draco muttered before he steeled himself.

Harry put the bottle on the nightstand next to himself and picked up the slightly damp cotton pad. He grabbed Draco’s chin and rubbed the cotton pad gently across his top lip.

“It fucking stinks” Draco moaned, screwing up his face again.

“I’ll be finished in a minute”

“It is burning! you liar”

“Stop being a baby I’m nearly done, have a go at Pansy who did this, not me, I’m only trying to help”

Draco humphed and sat still as Harry rubbed at his top lip.

“There, all gone,” Harry said, pulling back and letting go of Draco’s chin, “Go wash your face to get the remover off”

Draco stood up and headed to the bathroom and Harry cleaned up, throwing the pad in the bin and putting the lid on the remover before putting it back in the small makeup bag.

“Thank you,” Draco said when he came back in, moustache free.

“No problem,” Harry said as he put the makeup bag back into his trunk, as he went to put all the clothes that had been dislodged back in the trunk Draco appeared next to him.

“Let me help, you did help me after all”

“Thanks”

Once they were finished Draco stood up and stretched. “Let’s go get dinner Harry, it stinks in here”

Harry rolled his eyes “Sure”

**Author's Note:**

> Send me a word and I'll write a Drarry drabble for it!


End file.
